<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Hero by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536067">Be My Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU human, Alfred is a jerk and an asshole, Alfred is a spoiled brat, Bullied!Arthur, Bully!Alfred, He will change, M/M, Tags May Change, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, but only in the first chapters !, tags will continue as the story go on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a bullied 16 year old who just whishes he could die someday, Alfred is a rich 16 year old who just want to fit in . So their first meeting was a disaster but maybe just maybe Alfred is the one who can help Arthur, as much that Arthur is the one Alfred needs as a friend .</p><p>Will fate be cruel ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG maybe not my first fanfic, but the first with more chapters ! I am so nervous right now ! Excuse me for any grammer english is not my first language and you can always point them out to me so I can work on the mistakes !<br/>So Alfred is a bully to Arthur, but he will change slowly so no hate on him please !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why ... I just wonder why ...</em>
</p><p>The boy named Arthur layed on the floor, as his older brothers kicked him while laughing finding joy in hurting him .</p><p>' Have enough stupid ! ' Shouted the eldest Alistor .</p><p>' Let's throw him outside ! ' Suggested the second eldest Will .' Mum and Dad will come back tonight, but even then they would not care ! '</p><p>Alistor liked the idea and told the twins Dyalen and Jasper to grab Arthur and throw him out . </p><p>Suddenly the sound of a baby came upstairs .' Look what you did Artie bitchie you made poor Peter cry .' Dyalen taunted as he pinched Arthur's arm .</p><p>Making the poor boy cry out begging for them to stop .</p><p>' Let's throw him brother, he stinks and he is heavy as a fat cow .' Jasoer whined .' Yeah yeah .' His twin answered .</p><p>And the twins throw the poor boy outside where it's raining, laughing as they slammed the door shut and Arthur hears a click .</p><p>
  <em>They really kicked me out ... Why what did I do wrong .</em>
</p><p>He looked bit up and a brown squirrel stood before him, looking at him not sure what to think of him .</p><p>Arthur always loved animals, they were soft and did not say mean things to him .</p><p>' H-hey ..' Arthur whispered afraid his brothers could hear him .' What are you doing here lit ..'</p><p>But the animal got spooked at the words as it run away .</p><p>Arthur stared at him and then tears started to run, finally he felt like crying while thinking .</p><p>
  <em>All I want was a friend ...</em>
</p><p>' Alfred come on dear don't be like that .' His mother told her son scolding him, as he smashed an other plate to the ground .</p><p>The boy Alfred was a rich boy living with rich parents, in a big house, with butlers and maids .</p><p>He has the most awesome room and he is the joy of everyone's lives ( atleast that's what he tells himself ) .</p><p>He could not believe they are going to live in a stupid farmer butthole ! </p><p>' Alfred be reasonable ! This is not the end of the world ! ' His father shouted .</p><p>' But I hate it already I stay here ! '</p><p>' But brother ...' His twin said with a small smile .' We can always make new friends, and we have ea ..'</p><p>' Shut up baby boy ! ' Alfred shouted making the other whimper .</p><p>' Alfred stop and you will come with us if you like it or not ! '</p><p>' But all my friends are here ! '</p><p>
  <em>It was hard enough to make them my friends, they always avoided me in the beginning ! How can I do it all again ! </em>
</p><p>' You make new friends ! '</p><p>' I hate you all ! ' As he stormed out of the kitchen to his room, he knows deep down he already lost the battle he is stubborn . But he got it from somewhere ( aka his parents ) .</p><p>As he slammed the door shut he screamed and throw everything he could get his hands on the walls or floor .</p><p>As more he destroyed how more he felt tired, before he knows it he sat infront of his bed . Feeling sad and scared ..</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna go ! </em>
</p><p>' I hate everything .' He mutters .</p><p>
  <em>I just hope I gonna have atleast one friend ..</em>
</p><p>As he thought just sitting now in the dark room .</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Both boys will meet each other 7 years later .</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My writers block on this is no fun, I have trouble writing chapter 2 for 'Dancing Under The Stars' &amp; 'Be My Hero' , so I may rewrite it a bit, just enough for me to work on chapter 2 because I really want them to grow and atleast have them finished .</p><p>Thanks for the understanding :) and no they will not be deleted .</p><p>- CupOfTheeFics -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>